Spring Break: Sydney, Australia Cruise
by sn0wy.mk24
Summary: Hayley and Chloe are cousins thru their parents although they haven't seen each other since they were 13 years old and decided to have a family reunion in Sydney, Australia where they have secrets to hold on thier own; Hayley being a (monster hunter) while Chloe her cousin being Mai. what's going to happen? sparks fly thru the cruise? Summary inside. R/R


**Spring Break: Sydney Australia Cruise**

**Summary: Hayley Steele and Chloe King are 2nd cousins thru their parents and haven't seen each other since their family reunion when they were in their pre-teens and now they are about to reunite again except now it's in Sydney, Australia cruise; they both have secrets from each other (one that Chloe is Ma-cat god) while Hayley (who's a monster hunter) but, kept it to themselves until they found out. What's going to happen when the two cousins find out… first you'll feel a lot of tension between the two cousins but, unlike Hayley she can keep a secret just like she did with her best friend Cadence (who's half monster) wonder what's going to happen? Will sparks fly between Hayley and Jake along the way along with Alek and Chloe who's still have a lot to talk about after what happen with Brian (who just happens to be Whitney's only son and the leader of the Order-their main enemy) let me know what you think?**

**Prologue**

**[Lakewood High, in Washington]**

**Hayley's P.O.V.**

I was heading to the Head Quarters until I got interrupted by Roxanne who invited me to a family trip in spring break but, I politely decline because I had plans with my family which in response she shrugged her shoulders telling me that I'm missing out. I told her to have fun without me and she told me what was I going to do with my family; I told her a white lie that there's a family reunion thru my dad's side and we're going to Sydney, Australia for two weeks she told me to have fun; even though she wants me to get kicked out of the team we have our moments when we don't yell each other or me trying to come up with excuses which most of them are true.

That's when I saw Felix heading my way where I waved him over as we walked to my locker.

"Hey Hales have you seen Jake?" Felix asked.

Every since Jake joined our team things have been awkward considering we never hung out but, now we're like best friends not a lot of people know that so we made up a mime club thanks to Mr. Stockley's help and now it's official we're in mime club and that's how we met.

"No I haven't seen him all day; I'm sure he'll come pop up sooner or later," I commented.

"She's right about that," another voice which made me jump and hit my head on my locker where I glared at the guy who would try to scare me to death.

"Owe," I began to say where I made a pout where I turned around to glare at the guy which turns out to be Jake who wore a plaid tight shirt that for some reason made me froze on the site that is until Jake interrupted my train of thought "Sorry about that Hales didn't mean to make ya hurt your head like that and Hey Felix," he explained nodded at Felix as they gave a hand shake.

I gave my fake smile which he frowned where I added "It's fine." I told him as I rubbed my head slightly.

"So you guys down to do something this weekend?" Felix asked.

"Can't I'm busy," I commented.

"What are you going to do?" Jake asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"Stuff…" I replied looking away.

"What kind of stuff?" Jake asked.

"None of your business stuff," I commented with a tight smile leaving him to frown which I ignored.

"O…kay… so we'll just have a guys night sweet," Felix commented.

"I guess later guys," I replied.

**Jake's P.O.V.**

As I watched Hayley walking away rubbing her head thanks to me although I did apologize and she gave me a fake smile that left me to frown then I didn't even noticed the tension between us where Felix interrupted me "So what's up with you and Hales?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked causally.

"I mean why do I feel like you guys got into another argument that it made Hales cancels our plans this weekend," Felix commented.

"Actually we haven't argued in awhile to be honest," I began to say where Felix pondered on something then Kirby and Cadence came to greet us where Cadence added "Hey guys," putting her hair up on a high pony tail.

"Hey Candy, Kirbs what's up" Felix and I greeted her.

"Not much," Kirby added.

"Where's tigger?" Cadence asked; if you're wondering who's tigger that would be Hales nickname from Candy.

"Oh she left," Felix commented.

Cadence frowned then glared at me where she poked me on the chest hard I might add "What did you do," she growled.

"Why blame me I didn't do anything," I commented feeling a bit offended by her accusation.

Cadence pursued her lips together then shook her head mumbling "idiot," then walked the same direction to look for Hales leaving me and the guys to blink our eyes dumbly.

"What just happen?" I asked.

"I have a feeling… Candy cakes is made at ya Jay," Kirby commented.

"Ya think," I sarcastically replied.

"Hey don't blame me it isn't my fault that you got the girls made at ya," Kirby added as he put his hands in surrender where I sighed in defeat.

"Come on we better head to class or else we'll be late," Felix suggested.

"Fine with me," I commented.

"Maybe I can find out since I got Hales and Candy 1rst period," Kirby suggested.

"That would be helpful Kirbs thanks," I replied.

"No problem buddy see you at "Mime Club" at lunch," Kirby replied leaving me and Felix to shake our heads in amusement at that.

**[Golden Gates in San Francisco]**

**Chloe's P.O.V.**

It was Friday, another boring day well for most people really but, for me I had Mai training with Alek and Jasmine although things haven't been the same… Jasmine is now the San Francisco Pride Leader while Alek… well it's a bit complicated. After losing Brian… ermm.. things haven't been the same between us; Alek just found out that Zane (Jasmine's boyfriend well fake boyfriend that is) stabbed Jasmine and poisoned Valentina but, we managed to save her thank goodness. As for Amy and Paul they're still going strong but, it's still hard though.

After when I found out that Brian's dad kidnapped my mother after a false alarm thinking I was going to meet my dad after what? How many years I really thought it would be him but, it's not… so that ends my question. That's when Amy and Paul came over to greet me.

"He Chlo what's up?" Amy asked knowing the situation.

"Not much Ames, you know the same old" I added closing my locker where Jasmine and Alek came to join us although it's a bit tensed then I thought it would be before either of us can talk that's when my cell phone rang between the group that I shuffled thru my pocket. It was my mom.

"Hey mom," I greeted my mom.

"Hey kiddo I have some news to tell you," my mom Meredith told me.

"Oh yeah what's up?" I asked.

"Well you … remember your Uncle Ray from Washington my older brother," my mom asked.

"I think so what about him?" I asked as I switch my cell phone to my other ear as my friends and I were heading to our last class together although I don't have a class it's my free period so I just went to the library by myself while Alek went to basketball practice since he doesn't have 6th period either.

"Well I just got a phone call from him saying that he wants us to join him and his family for a family reunion just to catch up since it's been so long since I seen my big brother plus you haven't seen your cousin Hales, Otto, Sam and Jordan." My mom asked.

"Sure mom I love to come when do we meet them?" I asked.

"During spring break and I know that's in a couple of weeks from now right?" my mom suggested.

"I should think so since .. It's usually in April so between there," I added.

"Of course so what do you think? You think you'll up for the trip?" my mom asked.

"Yeah I would love that do you think we can invite Amy, Paul, Jasmine and Alek to the trip please, we can all need a break?" I suggested.

"Sure kiddo as long as you got a chaperone to watch over you guys then we'll be fine," my mom told me.

"Chaperone I thought you're going to come with us?" I asked.

"I am going I'm just going to meet you over there kiddo since I got a big meeting and I can't miss it considering the boss wants me and Frank to take care of it," my mom replied.

"Ah so you guys still talk huh?"I asked casually considering I was the one that found Vanessa; Frank's daughter thanks to Alek; he can be so sweet sometimes; it's what I love about him; wait what? Love… no way there's no way I could but, before I can continue my train of thought my mom interrupted me again.

"Kiddo? You there?" My mom asked.

"Hmm what? Yeah I'm still here mom so you want me to call Hales or –" I began to say where she interrupted me "Yeah that would be great because if I know my big brother he's going to forget to tell his kids about the whole thing because your cousin Hayley is very busy considering she's a senior In high school plus she's a cheerleader so it's not so bad, along with drama and mime club," she replied.

"Wait mime club since when is Hales into mime's last time I talked to her she said she's doesn't like mime's at all because it scares her," I told her.

"She probably out grew them or something, well I better get going. I love you and stay safe since I won't be back in a week. The money is the kitchen table and remember no boys," my mom told me as I nodded at this.

"Don't worry mom I'll be fine plus Amy and Paul are coming over so I'll tell them after school since we got plans anyway so," I told her.

"Right, right tell them I said"hey" and make sure you ask Jasmine's mom if she can chaperone you know if she's not busy that it," my mom told me.

"I will bye mom and have a safe flight," I added.

"Thanks kiddo and I will. I'll see you in a week and let me know what your cousin Hales tell you about the plans so I can make the arrangements ahead of time for you guys," my mom suggested.

"Will do and you better pack if you don't want to miss your flight mom," I told her.

My mom laughed where she added "Will do love you kiddo," she told me.

"Implied," I told her that's when we got off the cell phone where I found myself in front of the library; I took a deep breath without any knowledge that someone was following me but, I could be imagining things and sat down on my original spot that Alek came to join me with Jasmine.

**Alek's P.O.V.**

As soon as basketball practice was over I got a text from Jazz that Chloe was in the library since it's her free period and everything so I decided to casually go over there since I'm still her protector but, at the same time things between us hasn't been the same since… I overheard her talk to her mom that she's in love with that human… but, I shrugged it off since we can't afford to get distracted especially me.

"So Chlo what did your mom wanted to talk to you about?" Jasmine asked; they were in a distance where I spotted them as Chloe was chatting with my cousin Jasmine.

"Oh she just told me that my Uncle Ray invited my mom and I to a family reunion trip or something like that plus I asked her if you and Alek can come with Amy and Paul whom she agreed to it as long as I find a chaperone," Chloe explained.

"A family reunion huh? You mean you have cousins that we don't know about?" I added myself into the conversation leaving Chloe to jump from her seat as she put her hand over her heart where she was about to say something but, Jasmine interrupted her "I would think so her mom has two older brothers and one younger sister in her family," she explained.

"So it's just you, your mom, me, Jazz, Paul and Ames with a chaperone? Anyone in particular you want to add in that list King?" I asked casually where I noticed she flinched.

"No one on particular unless you count Br-" Chloe began to say but, looked down clearing her throat where I raised my eyebrow at her where she added "You know what never mind, hey Jazz do you think you can watch my stuff real quick I have to go to the bathroom," she explained.

Once she was out in the clear that's when Jasmine hit me on the side of the head where I frowned and harshly told her "Owe Jazz what was that for?" I asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that Alek…" Jasmine began to say giving me _"don't mess with me__,__"_ look leaving me to shuffle into my seat uncomfortable where she added in low tones so no one in the library can hear us and added "Look … I know it hasn't been the same between you and Chloe… and I get that you're angry, frustrated and hurt but, you need to cut her some slack since she didn't grow up like us Alek plus the fact … she's very confuse with her feelings towards you and Brian," she explained.

"Didn't she tell you… she already made her choice," I replied looking away.

"She said she thinks she's in love with Brian.. but, that doesn't mean she'll pick you either if you keep treating her like that," Jasmine whispered.

"You don't think I know that… after everything I really thought she would-" I began to say where Amy and Paul came to join us and waved at us well mostly at Jasmine since I was looking away when this happen where they both greeted us "Hey Alex, hey Jasmine," they replied.

"Hey guys," Jasmine replied with a small smile.

"Where's Chloe?" Amy asked looking around in the library where she added "She told us she has something to tell all of us something," she replied.

"I'm sure she'll be here Ames," Paul added.

"She went to the bathroom she'll be back," Jasmine replied.

"Oh well okay then," Amy replied strumming her fingers against the table where I made a glare towards the girl which she didn't noticed which left me to sigh once again that's when her cell phone vibrated and went to check her phone. It was from Chloe.

"Who is it?" Paul asked.

"It's Chlo she said she got out of school early and told us to meet us at her house so she can tell us the news," Amy replied with a frown.

"What do you mean she's out of school, the bell didn't even ring yet?" I asked.

"Actually it just did," Paul began to say where he pondered for a moment then added "There's no bell inside the library remember? We must have dozed off since we're in the back of the library," he explained leaving me to blankly stare him.

"Oh and Jazz," Amy began to say where Jasmine looked up at Amy where Jasmine interrupted her "Yeah Ames?" she asked.

"Chloe told me to tell you to grab her stuff since she was in a hurry to come back here and said pls and thank you," Amy replied leaving Jasmine to nod at this where she grabbed both hers and Chloe's stuff.

"Ya know I could always carry her stuff," I offered.

"It's okay Chloe asked me too Alek," Jasmine replied raising her eyebrow at me where I made a sigh knowing it wouldn't matter anyway.

**[Lakewood, Washington]**

**Cadence's P.O.V.**

"There you are tigger I been looking all over for you," I began to say where I saw her sitting on the floor against the wall huddled her knees together where I noticed she hide her face where I added "What's wrong tigger?" I asked.

"It's nothing…" Hayley whispered as she leaned her head on my shoulder where I put my arm around her where I added "Bull shit, talk to me Hales," I replied.

"You always know how to make me feel better don't ya Candy," Hayley began to say as she wiped her tears out of her eyes as she flip her hair over her shoulder then added "I just talked to my dad, my grandma fell down and broke her hip she might need surgery," she whispered.

"Oh no I'm so sorry Hales," I whispered giving my best friend a hug.

"Thanks… I don't know what happen Jordan was suppose to be there but, he had basketball practice when this happen so when he got home he was surprised to see the ambulance there so he ran to our grandma and went along with her to the hospital when he called us," Hayley explained.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"The doctors said it's not serious but, eventually because she has heart problems she might need surgery because of it… and my dad is willing to pay for her surgery if necessary since my grandpa isn't with us anymore," Hayley whispered.

"Hales I hope she feels better," I told her with a small smile.

"Yeah me too… " Hayley began to say that's when Felix, Jake and Kirby came inside the Head Quarters and noticed that we were leaning against the wall sitting down on the floor then Felix noticed Hayley's eyes were red which he immediately came up to us "Hales are you alright?" he asked.

"I'll be fine Felix… it's nothing.. " Hayley replied; usually she would tell Felix about anything but, lately things haven't been the same especially with her and Jake which I'm still trying to figure out what's up.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked where Hayley looked at him for a long moment then got up which left me to follow her lead then added "Yeah I'm sure…" as she went back to her desk leaving him to frown about to say something that's when Mr. Stockley came into the room.

"Jake, Hayley, Cadence, Felix, Kirby I'm glad you're all here we got some predators on the loose," Mr. Stockley began to say where we all looked at each other in serious mode where Hayley added "What's the status Mr. Stockley?" she asked acting like it was back to normal but, I knew better.

"As far as I know there's not much to tell except regular monsters on the loose," Mr. Stockley explained.

"Well how can you tell if it's really monster or not some sort of prank?" Hayley asked.

"That's the thing, it didn't leave any marks just some bluish green goo. I'm trying to figure out where it came from and thought Cadence and Felix can help with that," Mr. Stockley replied leaving Felix and I to nod at this.

"I'll get right on it Mr. Stockley," Felix added.

"I'm sure we'll figure out what it is since I'm half monster," I commented.

"Good and Jake, Kirby I need you guys to do me a favor," Mr. Stockely asked.

"Sure what's up?" Jake asked.

Before Mr. Stockley can say anything one of our cell phones rang which turns out to be Hayley where she added "Oops sorry guys that's mine I better take this," she replied walking a bit farther away from us.

**Hayley's P.O.V.**

"Hi daddy how's grandma-mama is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"She'll be fine princess the surgery went well she's just resting right now," my dad replied leaving me to sigh in relief.

"Oh that's good I'm glad grandma-mama is going to be okay," I replied with a smile without any knowledge Jake was watching my every move.

"I'm glad she'll be okay too princess but, that's not why I was calling you though?" my dad told me.

"Oh… then why-" I began to say where my dad interrupted me "Well I was wondering if you're going to do anything with your friends in your spring break of yours?" he asked.

"Actually no we haven't planned anything I mean Roxaxnne invited me to come along with her and her family but, I declined because I told her that we were busy in a family reunion," I added.

"How did you know?" my dad asked.

"Know what?" I asked all confuse.

"That we were going to a family reunion I was just about to tell you that, how did you know did Jordan tell you," my dad asked cursing under his breath.

"No daddy Jordan didn't tell me I just made a guess," I added.

"Oh," my dad began to say chuckling then added "Well we're having a family reunion with your cousin Chloe and your Aunt Meredith you remember your aunt my kid sister among my cousins in the family," he explained.

"Of course who could forgot. I haven't talked to Chlo in awhile… why do you ask?" I asked a bit suspicious.

"Well … we're going on a cruise during spring break?" my dad told me which left me to squeal happy without any knowledge that my friends covered their eyes from the squeal including Mr. Stockley but, I didn't know this thought where I added "Are you serious we're actually going to a cruise that sounds like fun, when do we leave," I told him leaving him to chuckle

"I'm glad you think so princess; we're going to leave 2 days before you're spring break which should be in a few weeks am I right?" my dad asked.

"Yes it's in the 10th of April we have an extra week in our spring break this year," I added.

"Really so it's two weeks that you have no school starting April 10th which it's perfect because that's when your cousin Chloe gets off school for her spring break," my dad told me.

"Huh well what do know it's practically perfect daddy, where are we going to this cruise anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Australia," my dad replied that I had to blink my eyes dumbly.

"Are you serious that's like one of the places I wanted to go besides Europe but, that's besides the point," I replied.

"I know you've been that telling that every since you were a little girl and I finally got one of your dreams come true so what do you think? Do you wanna come with us?" my dad asked.

"Are you kidding I would love to go… " I began to say where I slightly turned where my friends and Mr. Stockley raised their eyebrows at me where I turned back then added "Hey daddy… is it okay if I invite my friends to come along pleaseee daddy," biting my bottom lip nervously.

"But, it's for the family princess," my dad protested.

"I know daddy but, considering we don't have any plans… I was hoping you can reconsider pleaseeee daddy. Cadence doesn't have anywhere to go since her brother comes in and out in her life and umm Kirby well I'm not sure what he's doing but, I'm sure he'll love to come along with Jake and Felix pleaseeee daddy it would really mean a lot to me plus I'm sure Chloe is going to invite her friends too?" I asked pleading with a pout.

"I don't know… I mean that's a lot to consider princess.. but, since you asked… sure why not," my dad replied leaving me to squeal and made a happy dance.

"Thank you daddy, thank you thank you thank you daddy, I'll go tell them right now," I began to say where my dad interrupted my happy dance "Only if they're parents are okay with it plus since Cadence is currently living us I'm sure she'll come if you asked her of course," he told me.

"Of course daddy I would never in a million years make a decision without their consent," I began to say where I heard a mumble from Jake "And yet you still make decisions for me Hales," where I glared at him which he looked away quickly.

"Okay princess I'll see you at home and make sure your friends ask their parents' permission," my dad told me.

"I will daddy. I love you and give grandma-ma a kiss and a hug for me will you" I told him.

"I will and I love you too princess see you at home," my dad told me.

"Kay bye daddy," I replied.

"Bye," my dad replied where we hung up where I made a deep sigh and sat on my chair where everyone stared at me with a blank look.

**Felix's P.O.V.**

"Mind filling us in Hales?" I asked casually.

Hayley held a finger to wait where she called someone which turns out to be her cousins Chloe.

"Hey Chlo it's Hayley, your favorite cousin?" Hayley began to say where she walked away a bit father where Cadence added "She invited us to come along in her family reunion vacation and wondered if we wanted to come only if we asked our parents' permission," she explained.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Uh hello I'm half monster I practically have hear her across the room without my half monster senses," Cadence replied.

"Oh yeah totally forgot about that," I began to say where Cadence interrupted me "Plus it beats us not staying at home I'm down to come along to the cruise in Sydney, Australia," she explained.

"Wait Sydney, Australia," Mr. Stockley began to say where Cadence added "Yeah that's where her family having a family reunion apparently in a cruise but, we're vacationing there," she explained.

"Huh that's peculiar," Mr. Stockely began to say where Hayley got back from talking to her cousin then added "What's peculiar Mr. Stockley?" she asked as she put her hair up in a high pony tail.

"We received some messages from the Australian Troop apparently they're in trouble which it's odd since we didn't receive any alarms we better check it out," Mr. Stockley replied typing the computer.

"Did you get anything Mr. Stockley?" Jake asked who was besides Hayley who moved to Mr. Stockley's other side not that I noticed or anything but, Jake did; he seemed hurt.

"I did just a few more-" Mr. Stockley began to say where he clicked another few buttons then added "Ah-ha here we go, Cody how you doing mate?" in his sort of Australian accent.

"It's about time Joe I been trying to get a hold of you mate did you get my message," Cody (a/n: the Troop leader in Australia) where Mr. Stockely added "I just got it what's going on in your end?" he asked.

"Apparently there's been missing people thru the troop groups. So far there's 4 troops from Japan, London, Italy and Bahamas' but, we couldn't make it out ya think you and the kids be able to come and check it out Joe?" Cody suggested.

"It's the reason why I'm calling Cody, one of my students Hayley Steele; her family is having a family reunion in a cruise which just happens to be around Australia so we'll be able to check it out from there," Mr. Stockley explained.

"That's sounds perfect mate I'll take care of everything," Cody offered.

"Oh you don't have to do that sir," Hayley began to say where Cody smiled at her "Ya can call me Cody Shelia, and my aren't you a pretty thing I bet you got a lot of guys suitors after ya don't ya Shelia?" he asked leaving Hayley to blush a little where Jake huffed. I had a feeling Cody is a flirt as a leader but, be very serious at times.

"It's Hayley," Jake commented.

"I'm sorry?" Cody asked all confuse.

"Her name isn't Shelia mate it's Hayley." Jake replied with a tight smile on his face.

Cody blinked his eyes then added "Of course… my apologizes," he replied nodded at this where Hayley added "Oh it's just an honest mistake," she assured him with a smile.

"Well just let me know when you're coming Joe and I'll take care of the arrangements, will you be staying long in Australia?" Cody asked.

"About 2 weeks Cody, I'm having a family reunion so I'm going to be meeting my cousin Chloe there with her family with her friends that she invited," Hayley told him.

"Of course, how many will that be altogether?" Cody asked.

"14 of us altogether plus the chaperones that's like about 20 altogether I think," Hayley added trying to furrow her eyebrows together.

"Right I'll be sure to take care of everything and Joe it was nice talking to you mate, see you soon," Cody replied then exit the screen.

"Well that was pleasant be sure to tell your parents about the trip guys I'm sure Hayley's parents will take care of the tickets and everything?" Mr. Stockley asked.

"Yeah my uncle Nelson works in the cruise that we're going too so he'll be able to give us free tickets to the place plus the airlines tickets and everything," Hayley explained.

"Sweet Caribbean cruise here we come," I commented.

"Oh yeah including the ladies," Kirby replied leaving Cadence to slap him on the head; I have a feeling those two might be together.

"Owe what was that for Candy cakes?" Kirby winced leaving Cadence to glare at him where he yelped then made a sigh shaking his head "woman," he mumbled.

"Tell me about it," Jake mumbled back.

"Oh come on guys this is supposed to be a fun trip," I added.

"Yeah with the girls being all moody ya think it would be less pleasant." Jake commented.

"Come on Candy we got some shopping to do," Hayley commented.

"Didn't we went to the mall just last week Hales, you even said-" Cadence began to say where Hayley covered her mouth leaving Jake, Kirby and I arched our eyebrow at her then Hayley interrupted her "I told you that's suppose to be a secret.. besides… it's not like it did anything to begin with so… that plan backfired," she replied leaving Cadence to sigh.

"Are you going to keep quiet?" Hayley asked leaving her to nod then added "Good," letting go of her hand and grabbed her to head to class.

"Why do I have a feeling they're both hiding something from us," Jake commented.

"Who knows," Kirby added.

"It's probably a girl thing Jake," I told him where Jake added " Yeah you're probably right," he replied.

**~*~End of Prologue~*~**

**Hmm so what do you guys think? Like it love it? What? Let me know what you think huh? And yes I adding the Nine Lives of Chloe King as their guest stars so it might be a crossover considering there's going to be some sparks from the opposites of the cast but, mostly on friendship to help out Chloe and Hayley to admit to their feelings towards the guys.**


End file.
